


Whitewash

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e13 After School Special, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers can be vicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitewash

"I hate her," April says. "I _hate_ her."

"Don't whitewash it," Jennifer says, trying to figure out which 'her' April means. There are so many possibilities, even though April's so sweet that only the worst offenders would qualify. "She's a bitch."


End file.
